Shhhh! I'm Listening To Reason
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad. Derek/Stiles. Stiles tombe dans un lac gelé, puis il tombe dans un lit avec un loup garou. Rating M pour des scènes un peu chaude mais pas de vrai lemon, plutôt un lime.


Salut,

Je dédicace cette traduction à **Anath63**,pour ses reviews et son soutien. Vous pouvez aller lire sa fic Derek/Stiles 'Contre nature' (et les autres Arthur/Merlin ^^). Elles sont géniales.

Merci à **Clina9** pour ses superbes reviews ^^

Merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews ^^ et qui ajoutent mes trads en favoris ou en alerte.

Désolé pour ceux qui laissent des reviews sur mes trads plus anciennes, je mets un peu de temps pour répondre !

'**Shhhh! I'm Listening To Reason' **de**Melfice **

Bonne lecture

**Shhhhh ! J'essaie d'entendre raison.**

Stiles se réveille, et c'est sa première surprise.

Parce qu'il se souvient très bien avoir pourchassé Scott à travers les bois, il se souvient de la poursuite dans la neige et le froid glacial, il se souvient de la glace qui cède, il se souvient de la chute dans le lac, le froid violent et la pression, et il se souvient de sa pensée à cet instant, '_Je vais mourir._' En fait, il se souvient aussi avoir grimpé sur un bout de glace, il se souvient avoir titubé à travers la forêt froide et humide et s'être senti engourdi. Il se souvient avoir trouvé quelque chose, une cabane ou peut être un poste de garde, et c'est là que les choses deviennent floues très vite.

Mais il est réveillé. Il n'est pas mort, on ne peut pas être mort quand on sent sa poitrine serrée comme dans un étau, quand on sent le froid jusque dans ses poumons, quand on se sent si lourd et bizarre, il ne peut pas être mort puisque tout lui fait si mal, tellement mal. Tout est froid, stupidement froid, froid d'une manière qu'il ne peut décrire. Un étrange engourdissement prend possession de lui, il est à la limite d'avoir trop froid pour greloter, son esprit est lent et lourd et pendant une brève seconde, il pense que c'est bizarre parce que l'avant de son corps est beaucoup plus froid que son dos.

En fait, son dos est merveilleusement chaud. Indécemment, incroyablement chaud.

Dans son champ de vision, il n'y a que l'intérieur d'un poste de garde. Un poêle à bois qu'il n'a pas pu allumer, faute d'avoir trouvé du bois sec. Il y a des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, selon l'endroit où il les a enlevés rapidement, en se souvenant des cours de survie datant de sa période scout. Les vêtements ne sont pas encore secs, des flaques d'eau et de morceaux de glace se sont formées autour. Il y a plusieurs habits qu'il ne se souvient même pas du tout avoir porté.

D'accord, certains de ces vêtements ne sont pas les siens.

Instinctivement, il se recule et immédiatement, il sent que la chaleur dans son dos est vivante, c'est un être vivant, _quelqu'un_ qui respire. Une personne qui est enroulé autour de son corps, assez près pour rendre l'étreinte extrêmement intime, surtout qu'il sentait la chair nue tout le long de son dos nu, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une autre personne présente dans le poste de garde.

Au début, il pense qu'il s'agit de Scott, parce qu'il était certain que Scott allait retrouver la raison et le retrouver pour l'empêcher de mourir d'une horrible hypothermie. Surtout que c'est en grande partie la faute de Scott, il était devenu fou et s'était mis à courir, sous forme de demi loup garou, à travers la forêt au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il gelait à en mourir.

Sauf qu'il a le sentiment que ce n'est pas Scott. Parce que Scott et lui sont beaucoup de choses et ils feraient beaucoup de choses l'un pour l'autre. Mais l'homme, oui, c'est un homme, _Oh Dieu_, pressé contre son dos est très chaud et très, très nu, et il n'y a aucune situation (de vie ou de mort) qui conduirait Scott à le câliner alors qu'il est nu, en hypothermie et couvert de gelure.

La chaleur émanant de son sauveur est intense, comme une flamme, et, il le sent, même un peu trop pour être normale, un peu trop pour être strictement humaine, un peu trop irréelle. S'il ne s'agit pas de Scott, alors cela réduit énormément la liste des 'pas tout à fait humain' dont il doit faire partie.

Stiles tourne doucement la tête, parce qu'il a mal et que bouger le refroidit. Il aperçoit une mâchoire pointue et une bouche pincée, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine, pas son cœur parce qu'il n'est pas une fille, mais plutôt quelque chose comme … ses côtes ou un truc viril, pulse douloureusement alors qu'il essaie de ne pas paniquer. En fait, paniquer demande une quantité indécente d'énergie, et ça oblige à bouger, et ce sont deux choses que Stiles ne pense pas être capable de faire pour le moment.

« Derek ? » demande-t-il, d'une voix incrédule. Il essaie d'avoir l'air calme, de murmurer, mais sa voix sonne comme un grincement, peut-être à cause de l'hypothermie.

Il sent un souffle chaud contre sa nuque, comme quelqu'un qui soupire quand on l'embête. « Non, c'est Lydia. »

Et, non, il ne va pas penser à Lydia nue et pressée contre lui. Pas avec _Derek_ nu et … Oh, Seigneur Dieu. Son cerveau ne fit pas de court-circuit, mais ce fut un truc du même genre. Un truc qui finit par le faire flipper, juste un peu, parce qu'il est nu dans un lit avec Derek Hale et qu'il n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce que ça signifie, mais qu'il est définitivement, incroyablement dans la merde, et sa vie est fichue, et va probablement se terminer très rapidement, et vraiment il lui faut plus d'_espace_ entre eux.

Ses muscles ont juste eu le temps de se tendre, juste d'amorcer un mouvement, qu'une main forte se pose au milieu de son torse, le bras passant sur sa taille, et Derek grogna, « Ne te lève pas, » et Stiles est sûr qu'il va mourir de honte dans les 30 prochaines secondes.

Stiles prends de courtes et lentes respirations, ignorant la chaleur émanant de la main sur sa poitrine et qui s'infiltre lentement jusque dans ses poumons. Il essaie aussi de ne pas faire une crise de panique complète.

« Tu dois te réchauffer, » lui dit Derek, et Stiles se concentre, pour ne pas remarquer, à quel point son souffle est chaud contre sa peau.

« Nous sommes nus, » dit Stiles, parce qu'une partie de lui pense que, peut-être, Derek n'a pas remarqué que ses vêtements se sont, comme par magie, retrouvés sur le sol.

« Tu as de la chance d'être en vie, » réponds placidement Derek et la bouche de Stiles se referme.

Et honnêtement, il comprend. Partager la chaleur du corps est la première règle de survie, mais ça ne rends pas la chose moins_ bizarre_.

Mais il est vivant. Il est vivant, grâce à Derek Hale, mais ça le blesse un peu aussi, car comment rendre la pareille à quelqu'un qui vous sauve la vie, encore et encore, ils ne font certainement pas de cartes ou de corbeilles de fruit pour ce genre de chose, et certainement aucune pour dire : 'Merci pour ce viril câlin qui m'a sauvé la vie.'

Il se répète qu'il n'a pas à se sentir embarrassé. Ils sont dans un poste de garde, au milieu de la forêt, la neige qui tombe les isole, et personne ne le saura. Ce qui arrive dans le poste de garde reste dans le poste de garde, un point c'est tout.

Un frisson, inattendu et presque violent, parcourt son corps, et son corps tremble sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Ses dents commencent à claquer et il essaie de se mettre en boule pour être plus au chaud.

Il sent, plus qu'il ne voit, Derek bouger avec lui. Quelque part sous la couverture, une jambe s'enroule autour de la sienne, deux mains viennent sur son torse, les bras bloquent les siens sur le coté, et un menton très chaud s'installe sur son épaule. La joue de Derek est incroyablement chaude contre sa peau, sa barbe de quelques jours rend la sensation étrange mais pas déplaisante, et Stiles se raidit pour empêcher son corps de se blottir contre cette chaleur.

« Ça va venir par vague, » lui dit Derek, tout contre son oreille, et si les petits cheveux de la nuque de Stiles se hérissèrent, c'est surement et uniquement à cause du froid. « Endors-toi. »

Stiles n'essaie pas de lutter contre le sommeil. Il frissonne sans pouvoir s'arrêter pendant une longue minute, maintenu éveillé encore un peu par l'étrangeté du fait d'avoir des bras autour de lui, et puis, doucement, il ferme les yeux.

Le deuxième réveil de Stiles se fait au son d'une chaude respiration régulière contre sa nuque.

La douleur de sa poitrine est partie, ses doigts des pieds et des mains sont chaud, ses poumons fonctionne bien. Certains muscles et certaines articulations le font souffrir, il a des bleus qui vont guérir, mais hier lui semble n'avoir été qu'un rêve.

Il y a du mouvement derrière lui, un léger déplacement, et Stiles n'a pas _vraiment_ sursauter, mais ça y ressemblait. Il y a un léger souffle sur son épaule et une peau chaude pressé contre son dos. Il fait assez froid dans le poste, Stiles est encore assez froid, alors la chaleur est incroyablement bienvenue. La chaleur est peut-être même mieux maintenant que les sensations sont de retour dans ses membres. C'est comme être au lit, un lit chaud, confortable et sûr, un jour de neige, et savoir qu'on n'a pas à aller à l'école ou passer un test, ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Il est au milieu de la forêt dans une petite cabane et il doit rentrer chez lui, se doucher et faire savoir à son père qu'il va bien, mais il est quand même indécemment bien.

L'ajout de la sensation dans ses membres, du sang qui circule à nouveau, veut aussi dire que, quand Derek remue, Stiles est soudainement très conscient du fait qu'ils sont toujours nus et toujours installés en _cuillère_. En fait, certaines parties de lui sont réveillées et demandent à être remarquées. Avoir 16 ans est vraiment flippant, vraiment.

Il panique un peu, pas vraiment choqué mais presque, et essaie de penser au déneigement à la pelle, ou à son prof principal, ou au shampoing, ou n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas l'homme extrêmement attirant et totalement nu qui est dans le lit avec lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Cette fois, il sursaute, prit au dépourvu par les mains qui glissent sur ses côtes en se retirant. Il s'assoit rapidement, et file un peu plus loin, juste au cas où, accidentellement, ces mains descendraient plus bas et qu'elles découvriraient une chose purement accidentelle.

Derek s'assoit avec lui, la couverture tombant sur sa taille. Stiles essaie vraiment de ne pas fixer les formes de sa poitrine et son torse nu, donc il finit par fixer très attentivement le mur du fond à la place. Il peut presque voir la lueur ennuyée du regard que lui lance Derek – même s'il commence à penser que c'est l'expression par défaut de Derek et donc qu'elle ne signifie pas grand-chose – et, en fait, il regrette un peu d'être sorti de sous la couverture parce qu'il fait _froid_…

C'est surement juste un courant d'air, traversant les murs de la cabane, mais le frisson qui le parcourt lui semble être le même que celui qu'il a eu après avoir traversé la glace. Il est presque aussi violent et froid, il se répand rapidement dans son corps, et rend sa respiration douloureuse. Il rassemble le peu de dignité qu'il a accumulé pendant ces dernières minutes et l'utilise sans remords, il chancèle en avant, et s'arrange pour attraper les bras de Derek en retombant avant de fourrer son visage dans le cou de l'autre homme. C'est presque pire que l'étreinte d'hier car il ne s'y attendait pas, il s'était senti bien alors que là il se sentait carrément _pas bien_…

Et peut-être qu'il n'a pas trop pensé au fait qu'il devait la vie à Derek parce qu'il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour y réfléchir. Un instant, il recherche de la chaleur en serrant Derek, et la suivante, c'est Derek qui _le_ serre et tout son monde se met à tourner. Il finit à nouveau dans le lit, tremblant violement, et puis le corps de Derek le recouvre à nouveau, à moitié sur lui et à moitié à côté de lui, et en une seconde, la fine couverture est à nouveau sur lui.

Stiles garde son visage tout contre l'épaule de Derek, avec ses mains fermement agrippées à la peau si chaude de ses bras, et il écoute le pouls de l'autre homme en essayant de faire en sorte que son corps réagisse moins stupidement.

Ses dents claquent, son corps est parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, et il maintient sa prise sur Derek alors qu'il subit le contrecoup de tout ce qui lui est arrivé.

Ce fut rapide, cela s'arrêta aussi vite que cela avait commencé, les tremblements cessèrent, les frissons diminuèrent et il souffla de soulagement. Il reste immobile, se prélassant dans cette chaleur agréable qui l'entoure, et écoutant son cœur dont le rythme redevient normal.

C'est probablement à cause d'un stress post-traumatique ou un effet secondaire de sa mort imminente, mais quand Derek se recule pour le regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable, Stiles dit : « Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

Une très brève lueur passe dans le regard de Derek, que Stiles n'arrive ni à cerner, ni à décrypter, puis son corps se raidit légèrement. Avec une expression fermée, il répond, « Pour que tu ne _meurs_ pas. »

Et Stiles veut demander, '_et c'est tout_ ?'. Au lieu de quoi, il se penche et embrasse Derek.

C'est dur de tenir la position car il ne peut pas bouger ses mains, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une tonne de baiser à son actif, mais il n'y a pas de résistance. Il n'y a rien, pas de résistance pas de réactions. Derek ne se recule pas, sa bouche est légèrement ouverte et son souffle atteint la bouche de Stiles, mais il n'y a pas de réponse, et quand Stiles se recule, légèrement pantelant, il sent son visage rougir d'embarras.

« Je, euh … » Il essaie de trouver les mots, de trouver quelque chose, et il voudrait que Derek arrête de le fixer si bizarrement. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Un moment de folie passagère. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je t'en prie, ne me tue pas. »

Puis la main de Derek est dans ses cheveux, ramenant sa tête vers lui et prends ses lèvres d'un seul geste fluide. Il sent à nouveau la légère barbe contre sa peau, cette douce brulure qui est si bonne qu'elle est presque irréelle, ses lèvres dures et expérimentées contre les siennes, et ses mains étonnamment douce qui le tiennent mais ne le blesse pas. Derek sent comme lui-même, mais aussi un peu comme lui, comme s'il était resté enroulé autour de lui toute la nuit, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu d'autre que la peau de Stiles sur lui pendant les dernières heures. Sa bouche est chaude, au point de le faire se sentir bien mieux qu'il ne le devrait.

Stiles gémit dans cette chaleur et agrippe les biceps de Derek, essaie de l'attirer encore plus près, et Derek s'exécute, le reste de son corps glissant pour se mettre sur celui de Stiles. Pendant un bref moment, il se rappelle qu'il avait essayé de cacher son excitation, et là l'érection de Derek appui fortement sur son aine, et il oublie comment cacher quoi que ce soit alors que sa respiration se fait hésitante contre la bouche de Derek et que ses doigts s'accroche fermement aux bras de Derek. Le poids de Derek au-dessus de lui est solide et lourd, c'est un étrange contraste par rapport à tous les fantasmes qu'il a eu, et c'est _bon_, il l'enfonce dans le matelas et l'y maintient, et c'est carrément fantastique.

Une des mains de Derek est encore sur le visage de Stiles, l'inclinant suffisamment pour dévoiler son cou, et le rendre plus accessible pour que la bouche de Derek puisse l'atteindre. Il mordille la peau sensible et les hanches de Stiles se lèvent sans aucun contrôle, se frottant contre Derek, et,_ oh_, c'est encore meilleur. La main libre de Derek glisse sur son flanc, qui maintenant est chaud, ses doigts serpentent sur sa hanche et son pouce insiste sur l'os de sa hanche, puis ses hanches se soulèvent, pour augmenter la pression et le frottement. Le corps de Stiles bouge d'instinct comme par reflexe même s'il ne veut aller nulle part.

Puis le corps de Derek bouge légèrement, juste assez pour se glisser entre les cuisses de Stiles. Il est dur et chaud. Et Stiles est pratiquement sûr qu'à ce moment-là, son cerveau a vraiment disjoncté et l'a complétement abandonné.

« _Putain de merde_, » siffle-t-il, alors que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les bras de Derek. « Ok, attends. Attends, attends, attends. »

Et Derek arrête. Il soupire et sa main glisse pour passer de la tête de Stiles à son cou, frôlant une marque rouge qu'il y a laissé. « Quoi ? »

« Je peux pas, euh, » Stiles est sûr que son visage est tout rouge, et il fait une sorte de signe étrange avec sa main, qui est complètement incompréhensible pour Derek, au vu de l'expression de son visage. Puis il soupire, lentement et bruyamment, et dit, en avalant la moitié des syllabes, « Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels. Avec un homme. Ni avec n'importe qui. Personne. Juste moi. Enfin, pas vraiment du sexe, mais tu sais. »

« Okay, » répond Derek, comme si c'était aussi simple que ça.

Stiles soupire à nouveau, marmonnant plus qu'autre chose. « Non, ce n'est pas… Je… »

« Je ne vais pas te baiser, » dit Derek. Il est étonnamment calme, étonnamment patient, et Stiles ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire… sauf pendant un bref moment où il pense que ça l'excite encore plus d'entendre Derek dire 'baiser'. « Détends-toi. »

Stiles se colore à nouveau, maudissant le manque de contrôle qu'il a sur son corps, et respire pendant une minute. « Je suis complétement détendu. »

Puis la bouche de Derek est à nouveau sur la sienne, la main sur sa hanche reprend le contrôle, et il bouge ses hanches contre celles de Stiles, et… okay, oui… c'est bon, vraiment bon. La peau de Derek lui semble être en feu, elle est douce, chaude et incroyable. Il se glisse un peu plus contre la chaleur des cuisses de Stiles, jusqu'à ce que ses propres cuisses viennent frôler l'érection du garçon. Au début, c'est presque trop, presque trop chaud et trop proche, et puis ça n'est plus _assez_. Ensuite, le glissement s'accentue, encore et encore, facilité par le mélange humide qui se répand à travers les cuisses de Stiles. C'est trop bon, ça rends tout plus fluide.

Stiles aspire un peu d'air entre ses dents et essaie de se calmer.

« Si tu continus à faire ça, » dit-il, et sans le voir, il sent les lèvres de Derek qui… forment un sourire… contre son cou, « je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir ou faire quoi que ce soit. »

La prise de Derek se resserre un tant soit peu et il bouge à nouveau ses hanches, tout en léchant la bouche ouverte de Stiles quand il halète. « Je ne veux pas que tu te 'retiennes'. »

_Oh_, pense Stiles, et il s'arque contre Derek alors que des ongles pointus parcourent son dos.

Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre contenance. Les mouvements de Derek sont calculés, il alterne les frottements durs et lents, et à cause de cela, Stiles respire difficilement contre la bouche qui recouvre à moitié la sienne. Puis une main glisse sur son estomac, puis plus bas, et s'empare doucement de son membre, et Stiles oubli qu'il essayait de garder une petite part de dignité. La main est chaude, forte, grande et très douée, et c'est 10 000 fois meilleur qu'avec sa propre main. Elle s'enroule, serrée et chaude, autour de son membre, et Stiles ne pense pas avoir déjà ressenti quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Ça lui prends un moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'il bouge les hanches au même rythme que Derek, qu'il sourit contre un autre homme, alors que son membre est dans sa main, et alors il comprends, il ne peut pas ne pas comprendre. Pas plus qu'il ne peut détourner le regard. Il se surprend à regarder entre leurs corps, le désordre qu'ils ont créé, la main de Derek qui le recouvre, et quelque chose de chaud et brusque serpente dans son corps, le faisant se sentir tendu et à la limite et _incroyablement_…

Le souffle de Derek passe difficilement dans sa gorge, Stiles pense qu'il ne pourra jamais se lasser d'entendre ce son, et il appuie son autre main sur la nuque de Stiles, souligne la ligne de la mâchoire avec son pouce, et contre son oreille, il grogne, « Viens. »

Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre, et Stiles frémit, son corps tremble, se raidit, ses mains s'enroulent encore plus autour des biceps de Derek, et, pour une fois, il fait ce qu'il lui dit.

Il fait chaud, et la lumière, qui passe sous la porte, et qui vient du soleil qui se reflète sur la neige, est indécemment brillante. Stiles passe son haut presque sec, et sa bouche est un peu sèche alors qu'il regarde Derek mettre son jeans.

« Alors, » commence-t-il. C'est définitivement le moment le plus long pendant lequel Derek a été gentil avec lui et il ne veut pas ruiner la 'magie', mais ça ne serait pas lui s'il ne ruinait pas les silences confortables. « Ça donne un peu l'impression que tu m'aimes bien. Façon de parler. C'est l'impression que j'ai. Ça va ruiner toute ton attitude 'je vais t'égorger'. Pas comme si j'avais déjà été effrayé par ça, en fait. »

Derek lui jette un coup d'œil en fermant son jeans d'une main, et Stiles le fixe pendant ce qui lui semble durer un millier, voir un millions d'années, puis il découvre une sorte d'intérêt pour le sol. Puis il entend un bruit de pas, et des pieds nus entre dans son champs de vision, alors il relève ses yeux.

Et Derek ne devrait surement pas avoir l'air aussi beau qu'il en a l'air, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, son haut dans sa main, les pieds nus et portant seulement un jeans. Stiles ne devrait probablement pas savoir à quoi il ressemble tout nu, à quoi il ressemble quand il n'y a personne autour, quand il n'y a personne d'autre pour voir la tendresse dans ses yeux, mais le fait est qu'il le sait.

« Tu es ridicule, » lui dit Derek, avant de l'embrasser brièvement, et de se retourner pour passer son haut par-dessus sa tête.

Stiles le regarde alors qu'il finit de s'habiller, avec un étrange, et très viril, sentiment qui papillonne dans son ventre, et il pense qu'il est d'accord.

**FIN**

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu (surtout à toi Anath63 ^^)

Prochaine trad. : 'A swelling rage' par Melfice que je posterai jeudi soir (la traduction est presque finie.)


End file.
